


Glandular fever (Q2 2014)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Hey! Say! Jump manager-san, M/M, Mrs. Nakajima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can get past Chinen's eagle eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glandular fever (Q2 2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. This is really random.  
> I got bored at work in the middle of a meeting so instead of writing down notes for the meeting, I wrote a drabble.
> 
> \---
> 
> Update: I have decided to include this into the Seishun Amigo series, and because they aren't in chronological order, I have put a date (kind of) of when it happened in the title.

When Yuto walks into the rehearsal room looking like death (pale skin, eye bags and glasses), Chinen stops him before he gets into the room and spreads his germs.

"You have your glasses on." Says Chinen, blocking the door.  
"I have my contacts in my bag." He answers, trying to move past Chinen.  
"You need to turn around and go back home." Chinen tells him, trying his best to turn the tall boy around.  
"I just need to sweat it out." Yuto answers, pushing past Chinen. He is early, and no one besides Chinen has arrived yet. 

Yuto takes the opportunity and slumps onto the sofa. His long legs take up the whole length.  
Chinen checks the time.  
They are very early for rehearsal, Yuto can spare a bit of time for a quick nap.

\---

"He's been asleep for a good half an hour." Chinen says when Yamada walks in and sees Yuto on the sofa.  
"He doesn't look well." Yamada says, feeling his forehead.  
"I don't think he is well." Chinen smirks. "But I guess he doesn't want to miss rehearsal."  
"Yutti." Yamada says quietly, shaking his shoulder. "Yutti, wake up. Time for rehearsal."

Nothing. 

"Yuto." Yamada leans into his ear and says again. "You're sick." Yamada whispers, running his fingers through Yuto's fringe.  
"Everything hurts." Yuto murmurs, leaning towards his voice.  
"Sleep." Yamada sighs and kisses his temple, hoping no one sees them. "I'll take you home after rehearsal."

But nothing can get past Chinen's eagle eye. 

He raises an eyebrow at Yamada, who acts like nothing had happened except he was whispering into Yuto's ear.  
And he does it all the time.  
The rest of JUMP filter in slowly, everybody take one look at Yuto and let him be. Arioka checks his temperature, and rushes off to the tap with a towel. 

"He's got a temperature." He says to Hikaru when he approaches Yuto.  
They've been working overtime. They can let Yuto sleep. 

\---

Yuto opens his eyes when he felt a cold towel on his forehead. He recognises the shape of the face, but someone has taken off his glasses so he isn't sure who is standing above him.  
"You've got a temperature." He recognises the voice. Yabu. "Don't move, Yuya is bringing his car round and drop you home."  
"I just need to sweat it out." Yuto answers, his voice weak.  
"That's what you told Chinen, but you are not sweating it out at all." Hikaru kneels down beside him next to Yabu. "You slept through rehearsal." Yuto sits up straight away and Hikaru hands him his glasses. 

Everybody in Jump look like they have had a shower, towels round their necks and all back into their normal clothes. They all look at him, worry in their eyes.

"Yabu-kun put a cold towel on your head earlier." Says Inoo.  
"You didn't even notice when we change the towels on your forehead." Keito adds. 

Chinen's head pops through the door.

"Yuyan's downstairs." He says and looks at Yuto. "Let's get you home Yutti."

Yamada slots one arm under Yuto's knees and one arm under his arms and picks up Yuto from the sofa without warning, and Yuto weakly wraps his arm round his neck.

"Don't do that." Yuto mumbles, but Yamada just smirks at him. 

Keito picks up his bag with his and Yamada's and follows out of the room behind them.  
Yuya is definitely taken back when the four of them turns up and proceeds to move into his car.  
Chinen gets in from one side, Yamada puts Yuto in the middle with Chinen's help and sits on the other side. Keito gets in the front.

"Do we need all three of you to take Yuto home?" Yuya asks sarcastically.  
"Of course not Yuyan; you're just the chauffeur." Chinen answers with an angelic smile. "They all live round the same area, and I live near you. We are minimising carbon footprint and saving the environment." 

\---

"Yama-chan, are you sure you don't need help?" Keito asks. "I don't mind helping."  
"It's okay." Yamada answers, putting both of their bags round his neck and Chinen helps him to wrap Yuto round his back.  
"I can walk." Yuto says quietly. Yamada moved out of the way and let Yuto get out of the car himself, but the moment his feet touch the ground, he wraps his arm round Yuto's waist. Yuto automatically puts his arm round Yamada's shoulder.  
"Are you sure?" Yuya asks, his head popping out of the window. "You don't look too stable on your feet."  
"I'm okay." Yuto nods.  
"Yama-chan, do you want me to wait for you?"  
"It's okay, I'll go home myself." Yamada answers. "I don't live too far from here anyway."

Chinen's eyebrows furrow.  
He knows Yuto and Yamada are best friends, but Yamada's face is easy to read.  
He looks a lot more worried than everybody else, and he insists on taking care of Yuto when they were in rehearsal, and he insists on taking him home after rehearsal.  
Chinen just annoys Yuya to the point where he agrees to drive Yuto home because he shouldn't be taking public transport.  
Even then Yamada insists on tagging along.  
And that kiss in the temple earlier. 

Nothing can get past Chinen's eagle eyes.

\---

Yuto wakes up from his slumber and realises there is a little body wrapped round him. He recognises the silver hair from under the cover. 

"Yama-chan?" He says quietly.  
"Sleep." Yamada murmurs and buries his head deeper into Yuto's side.  
"What time is it?" He asks.  
"Sleepy time." Yuto wants to laugh, but crackling noises comes from his throat. "Sometime after ten." Yamada answers tiredly. "I went to bed at ten." Yuto sighs and sits up. Yamada sits up with him. "Do you want something?"  
"I'm hungry." He answers. "Gonna find food." Yamada sighs and gets out of bed before grabbing one of Yuto's t-shirt from the drawers, which looks massive on him. "I can find food. I'm in my own house." Yuto laughs, but his voice is hoarse. "Go back to sleep."  
"It's okay. Your mother made food earlier and it’s in the fridge for you." Yamada yawns. "I'll come and keep you company." 

The two of them creep down the stairs quietly avoiding the squeaky stairs like ninjas.  
The kitchen clock says quarter to three in the morning. 

"Seriously. Go back to bed. You have filming tomorrow." Yuto says when he sees the time.  
"I'm up already. I might as well." Yamada smiles and pulls out the food from the fridge like he has done many many times. He warms up the food in the microwave, puts the kettle on and brews some tea for them both.  
"You know my home too well."  
"Ditto." Yamada smirks with a cup of tea in front of Yuto. 

\---

Yuto tries to fall back asleep after food, but he has plenty of sleep already, since he slept through rehearsal.  
Yamada on the other hand is sleeping like a baby.  
He turns and looks at Yamada, who looks so peaceful and precious next to him.  
Yuto really doesn't want to wake him, but he is too beautiful to look at.  
He leans over and plants a kiss on his forehead.  
"You are amazing." Yuto whispers. 

Then a kiss on the tip of his nose.  
"You are perfect." 

Then a kiss on the left cheek.  
"You are gorgeous." 

Then a kiss on the right cheek.  
"You are beautiful."

Then a kiss on his lips.  
"I love you." 

Yamada opens his eyes and looks straight into Yuto's.  
Even in the dark, he can see the little black moles below his eye, and the two little black moles on his cheek. 

"Yama... Ryosuke?"  
"I love you too." Yamada whispers back, reaches up to kiss Yuto's lips.

Yuto deepens the kiss as he traps Yamada in his arms. 

\---

The next day, their manager tells them at rehearsal that Yamada called in sick in the morning and did not go filming.

"Maybe we should go check on them." Yabu says as they finishes rehearsal.  
"Whatever Yutti has, it's deadly." Says Hikaru as he packs up. "It's probably best to leave it for a bit."  
"We'll call them later." Inoo says. "It might be one of those very strong virus." 

Chinen leaves rehearsal with Yuya shouting behind him. 

"Don't you need me to drop you home?" Yuya asks.  
"I'll call you if I need a lift!" He shouts back.  
"I am not your chauffeur!" Yuya laughs.

\---

"Chii?" says Yuto's mother as she opens the door.  
"Hi Mrs. Nakajima." He smiles and bows like a good Japanese boy. She ushers him into the house.  
"Are you okay?" She asks, looking worried. "Is everybody well?"  
"I am fine; everybody in JUMP too. Why?" Chinen asks.  
"Yama-chan stayed the night yesterday." She answers. "Unfortunately he got sick too."  
"What is it?" Chinen asks.  
"Glandular fever." Yuto's mother sighs. "The doctors came after Yuya dropped them off, and told us not to share drinks or food with Yuto until all the symptoms are gone. I woke up this morning and Yuto must have woken up and got hungry. The two of them must have shared chopsticks or a cup of tea or something."  
"Oh." Chinen smirks, but tries to keep a straight face. 

He really wants to keep a straight face and he thinks he has kept a straight face, because Yuto's mother does not react to his 'oh'. 

"The two of them are in Yuto's room." She adds. "You can go and see them if you want, but they might be asleep though."  
"I'll just check on them and see if they want anything." Chinen answers.  
"Bring two glasses of water up for me, will you?" Yuto's mother asks, and Chinen nods, carefully balancing a glass of water in each hand. 

\---

Yuto's door isn't completely closed, so he gently pushes it open, but stops when he saw their faces.  
They look too content to be disturbed.  
The two of them are obviously awake, but Chinen cannot physically make himself to barge into Yuto's room. He feels as if he would disturb the equilibrium of the universe and everything will be sucked into a massive black hole.  
He is about to leave the two of them in peace when he hears Yuto's voice.

"Sorry I gave you glandular fever." Yuto says.

Chinen isn't going to give up until he finds out how Yamada ended up with glandular fever just like Yuto.  
Even though he is pretty sure he knows EXACTLY how Yamada got glandular fever.  
So he peeks into the room.  
No matter how prepared Chinen is, he definitely isn't prepared for what he sees.

The two of them cannot be more intertwined.  
Yamada has his head resting on Yuto's shoulder, his face buries in the crook of his neck, an arm wraps round Yuto's middle over the cover. One of Yuto's arm wraps round Yamada's shoulder, and the other one holding onto Yamada's arm over his middle. Yamada climbs and sits on Yuto's hips with ease, before leaning down to press a kiss on his lips, only it turns out to be a lot more than just a simple kiss.  
Chinen really wants to look away, but he was intrigue by the turn of event.

"Yeah well, everything is best shared, right?" Yamada answers (probably with a smirk on his face), lying on top of Yuto with his head on his chest, as he wraps his arms round Yamada's little frame, before lifting his head to kiss the top of Yamada's hair.  
"I love you."

Chinen knows it's time for him to walk away and not intrude their private moment.  
But before he leaves, he turns his phone to silent and takes a (few) photo(s) of the two of them from the door, and quietly creeps back downstairs, leaving the water by the door. 

He needs blackmail material after all.

\---

"I am going home now!" He announces as he walks into the kitchen, Yuto's mum busy cooking.  
"Chii, you leaving already? Do you want to stay for dinner?" He shakes his head.  
"Thank you Mrs. Nakajima; but I'd rather not take the chance. Glandular fever is the last thing I need before the tour!" Chinen answers with a smile. "I'll come back and check on Yuto and Ryosuke tomorrow; I'll let myself out!" He rushes out of the house before Yuto or Yamada has a chance to catch him.

He knew it right from the start there is something fishy between Yuto and Yamada.  
He pulls out the JUMP group chat and starts typing a message but deleted it halfway.  
He pulls out the 7 group chat and starts typing the same message, then he deleted it again.  
He opens a blank message and starts a new group chat. 

\---

"Oh my god." Yuto says, looking at his phone.  
"What's wrong?" Yamada asks.  
"Phone." Yuto answers. "Phone." 

Yamada pulls out his phone from underneath the pillow. Yuto gets out of bed and opens his door.  
He turns around and holds up two glasses of water at Yamada. 

"Oh my god." Yamada repeats. 

\---

Chii: water outside the bedroom door. Didn't want to disturb your love-love time. *wink wink*

Nothing can get past Chinen's eagle eyes.


End file.
